DearS: Introduction
by alanat
Summary: Introduction for my fancharacter from DearS ame. ame is a prodotype and was accidently released. right now two scientist have realized that something is going dreadfully wrong with their ship and someone is trying to get rid of them but they don't know wh


Introduction :

"Is the bomb set?" the man questions from deep inside the maze of shadows. The beautiful girl lifted her head, her amber eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight. Her mouth hardly seemed to move, but a calm voice replied.

"Yes . . . . The bomb is set for 58 hours. . . . . . Master." Her voice echoed in the darkness and she ducked her head, letting her golden hair tumble onto her shoulders. She stepped out from the small patch of moonlight and into the dark shadows.

"Excellent. With her out of the way we can finally find a new earth without her interfering. Good work, my precious DearS."

"Kai, you know you can always take a thing called a break, right?" a young man laughed, propping himself against a large black chair.

"And takuto, did you ever know that you could just shut up?" kai replied, his fingers flying over a keyboard. "Or maybe, for once you could actually do your job and leave me alone." Kai said, brushing his fiery red hair out of his eyes. His gleaming green eyes focused on the screen.

"Come on kai, life's not just about work. You can always have a thing called 'fun'. And it's not like they even really need us here. Security's never going to break down. I mean who in space would have a reason for wanted to destroy our ships?" he asked settling back into his chair, "And even if we did have to battle someone the dears would just fight them off and repair and damages to the ship. So, according to my theory, instead of wasting time here doing nothing we go to the main control ship and chill." Continued takuto. He sighed, as he watched kai ignore him and go back to his work.

"Well, if you haven't noticed there is something on board that doesn't belong." Kai said slowly. Takuto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stared at kai for a couple of seconds before falling to the ground in laughter.

"Good one kai, I actually believed you there for a couple of seconds, I mean you sounded so serious," takuto said rubbing a tear from his eye. Kai spun his chair around to face takuto.

"Do I ever joke?" Kai asked. Takuto opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly. His eyes widened and he continued.

"Well, I mean. . No, but, but that doesn't mean anything. Right?" takuto managed to say as his face flushed scarlet. Kai's green eyes were cold and takuto shrunk back into his chair.

"Pull up a chair and I'll show you. That is, if you want." Kai said turning around. Takuto scrambled and pushed his chair forward. "If you look at the outer part of the ship you can see a tiny red dot. You know what red means one the screen, right."

"Of course I know," takuto replied angrily, "anyone who becomes a monitor has to know what each color means. Red means someone or something that hasn't been monitored on the ship. Usually something that doesn't belong." He said quoting the textbook.

"Well, if you knew that then why didn't you realize that something was out of place? I mean, this thing IS located on your section to monitor." Takuto blushed a deep red and his eyes turned away.

"Why do you always think your so damn better then everyone else. You might as well become a DearS? DearS are perfect, beautiful, obedient people. Just turn yourself into a robot and you'll be fine." Takuto glared at kai fiercely. "Answer me! Why don't you!?"

Kai stared at him, stunned, for a moment and was about to reply when a voice echoed over the speakers.

"Attention all people on board. A bomb has been located on the left main ship, there isn't time to fix it. Everyone must remain calm and find the closest escape shuttle. We will be heading west from here in hope of shelter. All Staff are required to search the ship and help all people get off safely. That is all."

The speaker switched off and kai and takuto were left in silence. Takuto gulped and turned his head towards kai. "I guess you weren't joking."


End file.
